1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a combine header unit and methods of harvesting using the same. More specifically, the combine header includes a feederhouse that is divided into a plurality of passages and a shuttle gate positioned in front of the feederhouse for selectively blocking access to a particular passage and directing the harvested grain to an unobstructed passage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice to plant numerous test and research grain plots within a single field. Generally, these test plots are planted in parallel rows with a dedicated alley to separate each of the individual grain plots. A variety of grains may be planted within these rows. It is imperative that the grain varieties be separately contained during harvesting to ensure accurate classification of the grain properties, like moisture content, grain temperature, protein content, oil content, density, and weight.
To ensure this separation, existing techniques require a combine operator to pause forward movement through the field upon reaching an alley to allow the grain from the previous plot to “clean-out” of the system, to be weighed, bagged and identified. This stop and go movement upon reaching an alley places a significant amount of stress on the machine and its operator and also accounts for a significant amount of the overall time spent harvesting the grain.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for apparatus and methods of harvesting test and research grain plots in a continuous manner thereby reducing the wear on the harvesting machine and reducing the time required to harvest a given number of plots thus and preventing operator fatigue.